1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a primer composition that forms a strong long-lasting bond to fluorinated materials and is thus suitable as an adhesive for composite materials containing fluorinated materials.
2. Prior Art
Composite materials having organic polymers such as rubber and plastics bonded to inorganic materials such as metals and glass are of greater value in these years. A key for such composite materials to perform well is a strong long-lasting bond between two types of materials.
Among many prior art primer compositions for bonding organic polymers to inorganic materials, compositions predominantly comprising an organic silicon compound having an alkoxysilyl group and an epoxy group in a molecule are known to be effective. More particularly, a primer composition predominantly comprising an organic silicon compound of the following formula (2): ##STR1## was proposed as effective for bonding silicone rubber to metals and plastics.
These primer compositions, however, were insufficient in adhesion to fluorinated organic polymers such as fluorinated silicone rubbers and fluoro-resins and less satisfactory in moisture resistance and water resistance. The primer composition based on a compound of formula (2) could not retain adhesion over a desired service life.